denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Organizations
Companies Pax Industries Silverquick Apple Sten Industries Sten Industries (스텐 중공업, Seuten junggongeop / ステンレス重工業, Sutenresu jūkōgyō → ステン重工業, Suten jūkōgyō / 钢铁重工业, 鋼鐵重工業, Gāngtiě zhònggōngyè) is a company in Denma. It's first mentioned in Blackout (4) - Ch.19. This is a defensive company. This is successfully built an anti-gravity bomb using an anti-gravity Quanx, and it became the No.1 defensive company in the 8th universe. A genius scientist of Urano, Dr. Ha'ken discovered Numen, also known as the god's skin, from Zipnight, and he passed away shortly after El got his sole right, and the cause of death is still unknown, and this weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material, and them, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this Numen technology was applied in all industries, but the El family intentionally supplied cheap Zipnight to them, once the top of the industries, to constantly undermine the company's value, and at the same time, they kept buying off reliable subcontractors, and this was possible because of their exclusive right to the Zipnights. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (7), the recent merger made the El family becomes the largest shareholder of this and Gold Wing put together, and it might look like El is trying to walk on a different path from the Gosan family, but if the people look into the type of businesses that his buying right now, and his bold attitude as if saying he can overthrow Gosan anytime he wants, so it means he's trying to reach the top, past him. Marvin did the M&A to this and Gold Wing approved without Hazz's consent. So Hazz kicks Marvin's shin and he says he trying to ruin everything the El family worked for, and he does something around their young master, Cain. But Cain says he ordered Marvin to do that and the longer the El family drag this out, the only thing they're getting is more flies, and if Hazz think about the cost it'd take to get rid of all those nuisances, and it's cheaper this way, and that's what he taught him so don't put this on him. Hazz says when the business index gets out and the Gosans find out about it, and they might take it the wrong way. Cain says this M&A got the El family enough firepower to fight the Gosan family. The terrorist attack on El, and Cain is known to be very loving of him, some might say he loves him too much, so he knew what was going on, but he couldn't officially say anything against his decision to get involved in the management of them, so he was behind the terrorist attack himself to make a justifiable cause for this M&A. Goldwing Goldwing or Gold Wing (골드윙, Goldeuwing / ゴールドウイング (G・W), Gōrudouingu / 金翼, 金翼, Jīn yì) is a company in Denma. This is a intergalactic courier service. It's Silverquick's biggest rival. It's first mentioned in Captain Hardok (3). The name Goldwing means "gold" + "wing". In Savoy Gaal (24), Mirai Datsu sends a courier to Aaron through here. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (7), the recent merger made the El family becomes the largest shareholder of the Sten Industries and this put together, and it might look like El is trying to walk on a different path from the Gosan family, but if the people look into the type of businesses that his buying right now, and his bold attitude as if saying he can overthrow Gosan anytime he wants, so it means he's trying to reach the top, past him. Marvin did the M&A to the Sten Industries and this approved without Hazz's consent. So Hazz kicks Marvin's shin and he says he trying to ruin everything the El family worked for, and he does something around their young master, Cain. But Cain says he ordered Marvin to do that and the longer the El family drag this out, the only thing they're getting is more flies, and if Hazz think about the cost it'd take to get rid of all those nuisances, and it's cheaper this way, and that's what he taught him so don't put this on him. Hazz says when the business index gets out and the Gosans find out about it, and they might take it the wrong way. Cain says this M&A got the El family enough firepower to fight the Gosan family. The El family used defective parts to manufacture the courier shuttles, with the increasing rate of accidents, El could buy all the remaining their stocks for scraps, with his preexisting ventures. The terrorist attack on El, and Cain is known to be very loving of him, some might say he loves him too much, so he knew what was going on, but he couldn't officially say anything against his decision to get involved in the management of them, so he was behind the terrorist attack himself to make a justifiable cause for this M&A. Religious groups Goel Orthodox Church Goel Orthodox Church (고엘 정교회, Goel jeonggyohoe / ゴエル正敎会, Goeru seikyōkai / 高尔正敎会, 高爾正敎會, Gāo ěr zhèng jiàohuì) is a religion in Denma. It's first mentioned in Mandragora (3). They worship a being called Lord (God). Goel (고엘, Goel / ゴエル, Goeru / 高尔, 高爾, Gāo ěr) has been generally adopted in Goel Orthodox Church's worship as a concluding word for prayers. Mandragora, which grows Winnova, is the major agricultural product of the Goel Orthodox Church there. The planet Even has the Bethel Sister's house, a convent. The name Goel refer to the Hebrew word Goel. And the word Goel is Hebrew גאל origin. It means "redeemer". Church of Madonna Nut Nut (누트 대신교, Nuteu daesingyo / ヌート大神敎, Nūto daishinkai / 努特大神敎, 努特大神敎, Nǔ tè dà shén jiào) is a religion in Denma. It's first mentioned in Sixteen (10). At this time, it comes out as Nuit. When baron Hussadin tells a priest and Asherah that he might as well convert himself into this religion, a priest says her that they will make a call to the Administrative Bureau of the church body. This is believed by the Tahpenese. Shoftim, who's deputy chief eunuch of Tahpenese also believes this religion. They worship a being called the great goddess of Nut. The name Nut refer to the Nut, the goddess of the sky in the ancient Egyptian. And the word Nut is Egyptian Nwt origin. It means "sky". Nut protestantism is old English version's name. Political organizations U.C.S. Planet Bella Ruling Committee Planet Bella Ruling Committee (행성 벨라 통치 위원회, Haengseong bella tongchi wiwonhoe / 惑星ベルラ統治委員会, Wakusei berura tōchi iinkai / 行星贝尔拉统治委员会, Xíngxīng bèi'ěr lā tǒngzhì wěiyuánhuì, 貝爾拉行星統治委員会, Bèi'ěr lā xíngxīng tǒngzhì wěiyuán huì), also known as the Planet Ruling Committee (행성 통치 위원회, Haengseong tongchi wiwonhoe / 惑星統治委員会, Wakusei tōchi iinkai / 行星统治委员会, 行星統治委員会, Xíngxīng tǒngzhì wěiyuán huì), is a committee in Denma. It's first mentioned in God's Lover (16). They rules the planet Bella. Few years ago, they told the citizens to A.N.G.E.L. The propaganda and mass media campaign targeting the citizens helped them to skip over privacy issue and proceed with the program. The 3 servers consisting of one main server and two backups were placed at the safest location on the planet. As the construction began, they invited experts in various disciplines to the server's location in order to secure and maintain the network. They also let in outsiders who were seeking capitalistic gains from the new program. Eventually, a small town called Angel Town formed around the main server. And Dr. God naturally became the leader of the town as he was also the head of the program. God was the law. The absolute power. Absolute control was the first term on the contract God signed with them. God was the king of Angel Town. People who have ties to they have started moving around the Angel Town. Their members already bought lands near the town. The land properties will soon skyrocket as the people hoped. That was true. As people became more hopeful, Dr. God became even more powerful. But those bozos couldn't figure out the real reason behind why they would let God hold on to such power. It was because Angel Town was actually only an intermediary, experimental part of the entire A.N.G.E.L. program. The majority of this leaders, except for a few, don't realize that they're also merely the actual owners of Bella's slaves. To them, the owners are just faceless sponsors. They only identify sponsors as some big investor in the underground finance market. It's simple how the owners control these leaders. If money doesn't work, they go plan B. It means the owners can kill leaders. 3 months had gone by, the one committee leader says to the director that God hasn't made any progress for the past few months, and the master has already mentioned it a few times, so they seems to he did find out about what would happen to him after it's over, if not how's he, what's he doing. And 2 months later, the director reports the committee told them they decided not to let God be in charge of the project. God soon dies. When God woke up he was in a tub filled with liquid nano mixture. The 2 bald head researchers made up some excuses about God's situation. The 2 bald head researchers says the committee decided to do this special procedure for God because they care deeply for him. God thinks dummy is a prohibited technology on planet Bella, then he's curious that it's the committee trying to monopolize this technology to make more money, and he's a guinea pig for them. Here're the people who belong it. The Hyponne family stops the Zipnight trade with the planet Bella because they aren't doing their best to find them. The planet Terra offers the lowest Zipnight price, and the planet Bella will be taking a blow in medical, food, clothing, construction, transportation are basically all sectors, and the Hyponne family is under the Duke of Gosan's protection so they have a lot of power. The Hyponne family will come in a family-owned battleship equipped with searching devices. They think the Hyponne family is going to declare war against them if their family is dead. But the Hyponne family don't think the war. The Hyponne family think the family is always first and they're just putting a little pressure by sending one of their battleships to planet Bella. Then if the worst happens, they'll stop trading Zipnight with the planet Bella once and for all will be a more efficient way to avenge than a war. Gosan says if a war breaks out between Bella and Terra will make a ton of money off of it. The another board member of here asked the Duke of Gosan for arbitration. Gosan says to his butler that if he doesn't take their gift they'd suspect him when something happens. Gosan orders to here that he wants the popera artist Hitas from their planet Bella to perform on the road whenever he wants. The another board member of here laughs there's a reason why Gosan is known as a freak and so he wants the popera artist Hitas from their planet Bella to perform on the road whenever he wants, and they can do that for him. Gosan's butler says the Hyponne family that they don't use the battleship, and instead to take a passenger ship. The chief members of here comes to May's engagement ceremony. The third son is also surprises to sees that the one of the chief members of here comes to engagement ceremony. The one of the chief members of here says to the third son that May's grandfather made a huge contribution the the society and he's sure that she didn't know about it because he didn't want anyone to know about his contribution. The third son calls to the eldest son and says he met the board member of here who he talked to about the Zipnight trade and everything that's happening the engagement ceremony and it's real. Outside the window, Bella uses light to display the word WE ♡ MAY. The eldest son says to the other brothers that they reopen the Zipnight trade with Bella and get ready for the wedding. Military organizations Carlburn's Quanx Unit Bellarian Space Defense Bellarian Space Defense (벨라 우주방위국, Bella ujubangwiguk / ベルラ宇宙防衛局, Berura uchū bōei-kyoku / 贝尔拉宇宙防卫局, 貝爾拉宇宙防衛局, Bèi'ěr lā yǔzhòu fángwèi jú), also known as the Space Defense Command (of Bella) (우주 방위국, Uju bangwiguk / 宇宙防衛局, Uchū bōei-kyoku / 宇宙防卫局, 宇宙防衛局, Yǔzhòu fángwèi jú) is a military unit of Denma. Bellarian Space Defense is first mentioned in God's Lover (13), and Space Defense Command is first mentioned in (33). They defend the planet Bella. They discover a satellite. The Colonel orders it fire away. The soldiers find God's ghost and use Catfish, which are the observer satellites to blow up the satellites. It's been 13 hours since they shot the satellite down, but the amount of water emission from the power plants haven't decreased at all. The control commands still get jammed, and according to the director of Angel team, they can only confirm Dr. God's existence 24 hours from now when the system maintenance is finished, and the director was certain that the doctor is still alive. The weather is warm when it should be snowing. And the date is estimated to be near on December 24. Jewoo is Lieutenant. They can deploy to the United Universe Keeper Army so that they had be serving on another planet. They've a bulletin board. They called by the board of Saint Tetra university that they've been searching everywhere since they received the report but they just couldn't trace it down and they should be able to find the ship even if it's underwater as long as it's on this planet because their personal network are all disconnected and that cruise ship was registered on the satellite system, so the only time that anything from this planet isn't detected by the satellite is when it's outside of the planet, if it collided with anything or was sinking it should have given them an emergency signal, and if there was an explosion, the satellite should have detected it, but there's nothing so when the ship left the port, at some point, it just vanished from the screen. At this time, a soldier orders to another soldier that he separate the cloud layers from the screen and check to see if there're any overlapping images before and after the ship went missing. Another soldier reports that it's not similar and a matching weather. A soldier finds out that the part of the screen is a copied image from something. May calls God to Jewoo. At the past, God sees a message with the bomb heading to where the culprit is. The message was from a researcher who was with the director of A.N.G.E.L. When the researcher sent a message saying that the researcher was revealing the God's identity, he requests to researcher that he tell May to this. The Lieutenant was paralyzed and things got worse by day, but they couldn't just let such a talented young man die so they implanted his consciousness into the network project that Doctor God was in charge of, but no one really knew how much Lieutenant Jewoo felt for May. The director of A.N.G.E.L. tells to soldier that God's ghost on the network is for a girl that he once knew when he was alive and it's like a pathetic obsession and the A.N.G.E.L. team installed the vaccine on all servers on the network on this planet before things got out of hand but they can't find him. The soldier says the director said 'on this planet' but he thinks the network outside on the planet like a satellite and he just thought that was a possibility because the satellite images were manipulated. The director soon realized where God was hiding. The director informs the soldier that all the information sent to the satellite is being filtered and this level of firewall then it must be and all the satellites are synchronized so that they can't find out which one is the main server, in other words, they have to check thousands of the satellites manually every time the ghost moves. God recalls May wants an outdoor wedding where there's cherry blossom everywhere and a lot of people celebrating and blessing them. God thinks it's engagement ceremony, but tries to connect to the A.N.G.E.L. server to knows the weather for December 24th and asks if it's able to change the weather he told its. But the A.N.G.E.L. team is checking the satellite servers right now. At this time, God increases the amount of water emission from all the power planets on planet Bella suddenly. The director says to the Lieutenant Colonel that they connect to A.N.G.E.L. system and find out where the signal is coming from, and destroy the corresponding satellite. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to one soldier that he'll call Colonel Hawk. God thinks December 24th, the day May leaves Bella, he has to stay on the satellite till then. After the engagement ceremony, God increase the output. The Lieutenant Colonel is finds out that they're detecting abnormal output from the satellite graveyard so he orders to cross reference it to the coordinate from the parcel ship. The Lieutenant Colonel angry and says God is been hiding inside a grave so orders the soldier that to shoot him down before he does anything stupid. The soldier says because it's an old satellite its fragments from the explosion could cause significant damage to the new satellites. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to pull it out of the gravity range and take care of it. God makes the maximum output. The satellite is explodes. Here're the people who belong it. United Universe Keeper Army United Universe Keeper Army (우주평화 유지군, Ujupyeonghwa yujigun / 宇宙和平军, 宇宙和平軍, Yǔzhòu hépíng jūn), also known as the peacekeeping troops and peacekeeping forces is a military unit of Denma. United Universe Keeper Army is mentioned in God's Lover (34), and peacekeeping troops is mentioned in (38), and peacekeeping forces is mentioned in (40). God come up with the idea to deploy May's boyfriend to the deskworks of this so that he'd be serving on another planet. All God had to do was register Jewoo's name on a list on the military network, it's easy enough for him because he was the head of Angel program. Plus the army of planet Bella was busy enough not to care about personnel transfers. Hawk said to Jewoo that he'll put him on the list of returners in 5 months. This is heaven, so the kids from the upper class all volunteer to be here, because the duty is easy and safe, and they can get paid a whole lot more, and they can get to play around with young and beautiful noble ladies. Families Noble families Hyponne family Gosan family White Police Guards = Old Boys = El family White Warriors = El's Five Fingers = Red Wolves Other family *Jiro's family Gangland *Edoms *Emperor's Team *Conqueror's Family *Blanks **Dark Lord's Team Savoy *Pentagon Category:Content Category:Organizations